Thank The Alcohol
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Sam/Santana] Sam and Santana have some drunken fun in the bathroom during The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza.


****Characters/Pairing:**** Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry. Sam/Santana.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17.**  
><strong>Kinks:<strong>** dubcon due to mutual intoxication, bareback, oral, riding.****  
><strong>****Prompts:** ****_Sam and Santana have drunken sex in the bathroom at Rachel's party.  
><em>

**Notes: **Really short fill for a very simple prompt. I got asked to write some Samtana, so here we are. Obviously set during episode 2x14, Blame It On the Alcohol, hence the title. It's short and and straight to the point. Hope the requester likes it and hopefully I'll write more quick fills like this in the future. And don't forgot, I'm offering to do smut fic exchanges, so head over to my LJ (link in my profile) and check it out if you're interested.

* * *

><p>"This isn't a bedroom," Sam mumbles against Santana's lips, his blurred vision just barely capable of taking in the white, tiled bathroom he and his girlfriend have stumbled into.<p>

"Even better," is Santana's reply. She pushes the blonde boy further into the spacious bathroom and closes and locks the door, struggling just a bit with the small lock on the knob. Once she's successful, she turns around with a smirk and saunters over to Sam, reaching up and running her hands through his messy blonde locks and pressing her body flush against his, feeling his growing erection against her. "I bet Berry's got pictures of herself all over her room. I don't wanna be fucking my gorgeous hunky boyfriend with those beady little eyes watching. Total turn off."

Sam moans when Santana's hands trail over his chest and down to his belt, swiftly unbuckling him without taking her eyes off his. He can see the haziness in her brown eyes as easily as he can taste it on her lips, and maybe sneaking away to have a quick fuck just a floor above all of their friends isn't the best idea, but he can feel the thumping bass through floor and he's just as drunk as his girlfriend is, so what the hell? He surges forward and attaches their lips again, and they kiss sloppily as Santana continues to fumble with his pants. He grips her waist and spins them around, bringing them stumbling against the far wall, not breaking their kiss.

"Fucking piece of shit," Santana grumbles, pulling away from Sam's bruised lips to look down at what her hands are doing. She finally gets the boy's zipper down, and Sam assists her in pushing his jeans down, letting them pool around his ankles as he attacks Santana's mouth again. They kiss and kiss, their heads spinning with alcohol and something else, and Sam is so caught up in everything Santana that he almost falls on his ass when Santana starts to blindly guide him towards the toilet.

"Baby, what are you-" Sam starts to ask as Santana fingers the hem of his boxers, her lips leaving sloppy wet kisses down his jaw and neck. She pulls back and grins at him, a glint in her eye as she reaches into his underwear and wraps her fingers around his growing shaft, squeezing gently as she raises an eyebrow. "Fuck."

"Mhmm," she hums, working Sam's dick with her hand for a few moments, feeling it grow against her palm before she finally pushes his boxers down with his pants. "Sit," she orders, nudging his torso with her elbow and causing him to stumble back against the toilet seat, the fuzzy cover tickling his bare ass.

Sam gulps as Santana gets to her knees between his legs, readjusting her grip on his shaft before guiding it towards herself, her hot, perfect mouth engulfing his cock. "Oh fuck, San," he moans out, gripping the porcelain seat as his hips automatically lift off and towards her inviting mouth, his head falling back against the wall as Santana sucks him off. "Jesus, you're so fucking good at that, baby."

Santana smiles around Sam's meat, her tongue teasing his slick as her hand strokes his shaft, her plump lips wrapped around the head of his cock. She watches his reaction as she hollows out her cheeks and slowly starts to take more of him into her mouth, her tongue licking along the underside of his cock as she swallows as much of him as she can. He's got a pretty huge cock, and he's not even completely hard, and she only makes it half way down before she feels his tip hitting the back of her throat. Santana usually loves gagging on Sam's cock, knowing how much he loves it, but her head is already fuzzy with booze and she doesn't want to hurl or pass out before she gets off, so she pulls back and focuses on head, tonguing his slit and tracing the ridges of his tip before pulling his cock back and venturing down to his balls, kissing and licking over the fleshy sacks before sucking them into her mouth and rolling them around.

"Oh Jesus," Sam cries out, abandoning his death grip on the toilet to run his fingers through Santana's hair, massaging her scalp as she worships his nuts just the way he loves. "Oh fuck, you know how much I love it when you do that." Santana's tongue is working his balls and her hand is stroking his cock, and it's too much for Sam to handle in his alcohol induced haze.

"Ugh, baby, no, stop, or I'm gonna blow my load," he begs, moving to grab her shoulders and stop her movements. He tugs her up off her knees and kisses her roughly before he twists her around and hikes up her dress to reveal her perfect round ass, easily pulling her thong off and tossing it into the tub.

Santana barely holds back her yelp at the sudden actions, but she definitely doesn't protest when she feels her boyfriend's fingers trailing through her wetness. "I'm so wet for you, Sammy," she moans, her legs almost giving way underneath her when he dips a digit inside of her. "Fuck, baby, I need your cock inside of me, fucking now." They haven't been dating for long, but they've been fucking a lot, and they've already fallen into a great rhythm and understanding.

Knowing he doesn't have time to tease, Sam pulls out of her and licks his fingers clean before gripping his spit slicked cock with one hand and Santana's waist with the other, pulling her back into his lap and sliding inside her tight heat with ease, her pussy stretching around his girth. "Oh fuck, San, you feel so fucking good, baby."

Santana drops her head forward as she sinks down on Sam's massive cock, feeling her entire body shudder as she takes all of him in. She only takes a moment to get adjusted before she closes her legs together, clutching her boyfriend's dick tighter, and grips Sam's knees, using them as leverage to push off his cock so she can drop right back down heavily onto it. "So fucking big," she groans out, pulling off and falling back down, over and over, impaling herself on Sam's throbbing cock, already feeling her first orgasm building. She shuffles her feet to get better footing and starts bucking her hips back into Sam frantically, placing her hands over his as they rest of her hips and urging him to help her up and down so she can fuck him harder.

"That's it, baby," he coos, feeling the way her snatch keeps clenching around his member, signaling that she's close. He shakes his right hand out from under Santana's and wraps it around her front, pushing past the material of her blue dress and fumbling until he finds her clit, knowing he's hit it by the way she gasps out and tightens around him. "Come for me, Tana. Come all of my cock," he moans, his fingers working frantically as she bounces in his lap.

"Fuck, Sammy, oh god, I'm gonna..." her words fade out as she comes, her body curling and locking in place as she shakes and trembles through the waves of pleasure. "Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

Sam is really glad the music is so loud downstairs, or he's sure the rest of the glee club would've heard Santana scream. He waits until his girlfriend stops quavering and loosens around his cock before he pulls his hand away and gentle urges her off his lap, his dick slipping out of her with a wet plop as she stands. The combination of beer and orgasm has clearly taken its toll on Santana and she can barely stay on her feet. Sam quickly stands up with her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her against his body for a moment, just wanting to be close to her before he playfully nips at her ear and swiftly picks her up from behind her knees without warning and places her on the empty counter so he's the one between her spread legs now.

He can tell she's about to bitch him out for scaring her, so he swallows her words with his mouth, leaning into her and kissing her so roughly that she has to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling backwards. Sam's hands slip around to the small of her back and he tugs her closer to the edge, biting her plump bottom lip one last time before he drops down to his knees and licks a broad stripe through Santana's wet pussy.

"Shit!" she cries out, her hand clutching at Sam's hair while her thighs wrap themselves around his head. Santana rocks into Sam's face, pulling him closer as he licks through her folds eagerly, sucking up as much of her delicious juices as he can. He laps through her, teasingly dipping his tongue into her stretched and still aching hole before licking back up and sucking her clit between his soft lips. "Jesus, you eat pussy so fucking good."

Any further praise Santana wants to dish out is abruptly cut off by a sharp knock at the door. "Santana? Santana, are you in there?"

Santana groans, in frustration and pleasure, not believe Rachel fucking Berry is knocking at the door while Sam is eating her out. "What the fuck do you want, Berry?" she manages to spit out, her voice catching when she feels Sam slip two fingers inside of her, obviously planning on continuing to service her even with Rachel right outside the door.

"It's just that you've been gone quite a while," Rachel answers, her slurred words making her intoxication obvious. At least Santana knows the other girl probably won't remember this if she catches on. "And your number is up soon! Do you know where Sam is? You two should definitely do a duet! A love song perhaps?"

"I-I don't wanna... sing a fuck-fucking song," Santana stutters out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when Sam presses the flat of his tongue against her clit as he curls his fingers inside of her up. "Fucking fuck, shit, fucking hell, fuck off, Berry!" she shouts as she comes again, biting the heel of her hand to stop anymore sounds from coming out of her.

She can just barely hear Rachel muttering something about how rude of a guest she is as she walks away, but she pays her no mind, as Sam is pushing himself to his feet and grips the base of his cock, smirking at her as he runs the dip through her still vibrating pussy. "That was close. Gonna have to be quiet, Tana," he whispers, pressing a wet kiss to her lips so she can taste herself as he aims his cock down and slips back inside of her with ease. She moans into his mouth, her pussy sensitive from coming twice already, and wraps her arms his waist to grip his ass cheeks, pulling him closer as he starts to rock against her.

"More," she pants out against his lips, kissing him once more before dropping her forehead against his shoulder. "Harder, Sam. Fuck me harder, baby."

Sam grunts as he picks up his pace, his thrusts sloppy with drunkness, but no less effective as he slides deep inside of Santana, his cock hitting her spot every time. He can hear his thighs slamming against the cupboard as he fucks Santana, and he knows that if anyone else is upstairs they must be able to hear them. He's too drunk and too horny to care, though, and he just fucks Santana harder, pulling her body even closer to him to meet each of his thrusts.

"I'm so close, baby," he huffs, his breath hot against her shoulder.

"Come in me, Sammy," Santana tells him, dropping a kiss against his muscular shoulder before leaning back and cupping his face, pulling him in for a searing kiss as they both near the edge. Their lips and bodies are fused, slipping and sliding and fucking together as one and then they fall apart together, her pussy clamping down and gripping his cock tightly as Sam spills his warm load inside of Santana, his throbbing cock shooting out ropes of cum, spurt after spurt emptying into her convulsing pussy. "Oh yeah, baby. Fuck, that's it. Come on, Sammy, fill me up, baby," Santana cries, pulling away from Sam's lips to lull her head back as she's filled, tremors of pleasure shooting through her body from head to toe as she and Sam throb together.

Sam slumps forward against her, his face falling into her heaving chest as they both try to catch their breaths before they dissolve into fits of laughter. "I can't believe I just fucked you in Rachel's bathroom."

"I know," she chuckles, lazily running her fingers through Sam's soft blonde hair fondly, slowly coming down. "I almost want to tell her just to see the conniption fit she'd throw."

Sam laughs with her at the image, giving himself a few more moments to enjoy the feeling of being inside his girlfriend before he carefully pulls out of her, watching as a few dribbles of cum flow out of her pussy. He quickly grabs her forgotten panties and helps her back into them before more can spill out, knowing Santana likes to keep his load tucked inside of her for as long as she can. He holds her hand as she jumps down from the counter and pulls up his boxers and jeans, redoing them as Santana fixes herself up in the mirror.

"How do I look?" she asks, turn around and grinning at Sam.

"Like you just had drunk but hot sex in the bathroom with your super hot boyfriend," he tells her honestly, smiling at her and reaching forward to smooth out her hair.

Santana shrugs. "Like any of those virgins will know the difference between that and puking my brains out." Well, she knows Puck and Brittany will pick up on it right away, but they'll just be proud of them, so whatever.

"True," he concedes, standing on his tip toes to get a look at himself in the mirror over her head. Satisfied that he looks presentable, he drops a quick kiss to Santana's cheek. "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to sober up," she answers, taking Sam's offered hand and moving towards the door, having an easier time unlocking it than she did locking it earlier.

"Then we better get you good and drunk again so we can have a repeat later," he jokes, slapping her playfully on the ass as they exit the bathroom.

Smirking, Santana suddenly turns to Sam, grips his hand, slowly guiding it under her dress and into her panties so he can feel how wet her pussy still is from his load. She holds it there as she leans up and nips at his ear. "Trust me, I don't need to be drunk for that."

And then she's gone, pulling away from him and sauntering towards the basement door to rejoin the party, leaving Sam with a hazy head and a raging hard on.


End file.
